The Sun and Moon of Kanto
by Skylandsonic
Summary: (Based off thechaosmaster's fanfic) What if Ash's role of "The chosen one" had more meaning to it the it was at first? Tasked with raising the future sun and moon legendary pokemon, Ash's first pokemon journey will be a little different this time around
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is based off of Thechaosmaster's fanfic The Hero and The Dragon. However it is not meant to be the same story. This is a new "What if?" type of story where it's a wild twist of the original story. The changes are this: Ash's pikachu will already know catastropika in place of volt tackle. Ash will have two cosmogs. Ash will keep the poliwog he tried to get way back when he was younger. And a bunch of other goodies I have cooked up for this story. One other thing, if this turns into an Ash X Harem fanfic, do NOT expect an "Betrayed Ash" fic. I HATE those and will NEVER do them PERIOD now then unto the fanfiction

Edit: thank you guys for following this story, I've decided to revise the last few chapters so they can be better, thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming

It was a quiet evening in the wonderful world of Pokemon as a young 10 year old boy, who was named Ash Ketchum was in his bedroom, with his black shirt and blue jeans on, sparring with his Poliwhirl, whom he named Whirly.

Whirly not only acted as a brother figure, as 6 years back, his brothers Zack and Darwin went on their own adventure, but as a father figure since his father, Red, was rarely around in his childhood. The reason for their sparring was, in exactly one month he'd have his starter Pokemon despite the fact that Whirly was his first Pokemon. The reason as to why he wanted a true starter Pokemon was because he always dreamed of having a starter. In fact, Professor Oak said to Ash that he had a special rare Pokemon for him at the lab when he would begin his journey.

As of now, his mom, a woman dressed up in a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. Delia, was relaxing on a recliner, watching a TV show about how all children eventually leave their homes, which reminded her that she needed to tell Ash she needed to follow him on his journey. Then she was thinking of the day she and Ash first met Zack and Darwin.

(It was about 6 years ago when Delia and ash were on vacation in lavender town. One day, it was raining and Ash and Delia were walking around when they spotted two boys outside in the rain. They approached them, and Ash asked "Why are you in the rain? Why don't you come under here in our umbrella?"

At first, Zack and darwin were reluctant to come, but then they went to avoid getting rained upon anymore. They did, however, approach hesitantly, due to the fact that, at the time, Delia and Ash were strangers. Once the rain stopped, Delia asked "Why don't we take you to your parents?"

Darwin and Zack looked down sadly "Our parents died from a Team rocket attack."

Delia felt like she wanted to cry, and Ash thought the needed comfort. Needless to say, the pity she had on them was so great, in less than an hour, she adopted both of them, and raised them for a few years before they left to start their own journey.)

Just as she was enjoying reminiscing, the doorbell rang. Delia got up, not really wanting to get up, but not wanting Ash to worry about it. "I'll get it Ash, don't worry about it! Just keep training with Whirly!"

She got up and opened the door, only to find a mysterious package with the only clue as to who sent it was the label. Besides the fact it was shipped to Ash, the initials, said it was shipped from someone by the name of "R.K.S". While she was contemplating what the initials in the name meant, she set the package down on the table and yelled out "Oh Ash, there's a package here for you, please don't hurt yourself coming down….!"

But her warning was delivered too late as she heard the familiar stair thuds that ,she recognized for a long time, was only made when Ash got overly excited and didn't pay attention to the stairs. "... the stairs again"

She sighed as Ash slowly got up, with Whirly's help, and brushed himself of. At that moment, he saw and approached the package and opened it slowly. Once he did, he opened the lid to find two pokeballs, which had sun and moon symbols on them, a king's rock and a note. Curious to what it said, he opened the note, and read it.

Dear Ash Ketchum:  
  
If you are reading this note, then this package has successfully perfect care. Arceus the alpha has chosen you for a special task, taking care of two cosmogs. Currently they are at level 5 and, even though they don't, and can't do much, they have the special ability to evolve into the legendary Solgaleo and Lunala of Alola. The role of this task is of great importance, so don't start getting any cockamie ideas about you being high and special. We also have sent you a king's rock so that you will be able to evolve your poliwhirl with ease. Remember, the fate of the alolan legendaries rests in your hands

Shocked by how he, an ordinary boy, could be given responsibility by the alpha, he took a moment to calm himself down. Once he was done, he gave the letter to his mom. But as soon as she finished, she looked at him with a smile and said "Well, let's see the cosmogs." Ash was shocked she wasn't shocked, but was glad they were alone. If anyone else were here, he probably couldn't trust them to see the two cosmogs, as they could steal them. But since this was his own mom, he nodded and grabbed the pokeballs and threw them. Then, the balls sent out two small nebula like Pokemon with a partial ring on them and wisp like arms. They looked around, and saw Delia. Due to natural imprintation, they immediately went to Delia and hugged her, exclaiming "Mama!"

Delia picked them up and hugged them "Aw, these are the legendary Pokemon you were tasked to raise?"

He smiled and nods. "Yep, had to believe right?"

The baby cosmogs hugged her back for a few minutes, then they ran through the the house with Ash chasing them, like kids and their father would normally do. Later, Delia and Ash were going to bed in their separate words, when one of the cosmogs, the female one, said "Shouldn't mommies and daddies sleep together?"

This caused Ash and Delia a freeze and look at each other. After careful whispered debating, they decided that they'd sleep in Ash's room for complete privacy. After kissing the cosmogs goodnight, and telling Whirly to watch over them, they went up to Ash's bedroom. Delia prefered to stay clothed, partially because she didn't have a reason to be naked, and partially because of her son being there, but her son didn't have those problems and stripped naked. If there had been any lights on, you'd probably see her blush red as Ash slipped into bed and said to her before sleeping"Goodnight mom, see you in the morning"

Delia blushed and slipped into bed. She tried all night to sleep, but when she fell asleep, she dreamed that Ash was her ex husband, Red.

-warning, incest sex scene ahead, don't like incest sex? Then don't read it-

Eventually, she couldn't help but to undress herself to be naked, grab the dream Red's cock and shoved it into her pussy. This caused the dream Red to squirm and moan in pleasure. Giggling in pleasure, she started to make out with the dream, and the dream returned the kiss back. Being pulled into a deep French kiss, and being thrashed about, it felt too real. But as Red broke the kiss, he said in Ash's voice "M-mom, I'm about to…!"

She opened her eyes and saw that she and Ash were connected in sex. Delia tried to pull away, but it was too late as Ash cummed in her, and during those few seconds, Delia felt that Ash was better in bed then Red.

End of the Sex scene

As Ash and Delia were in the afterglow, they stared intensely in each other's eyes. They knew that now Delia would be pregnant, and they didn't know what the baby would be like. They just stared for a few then fell asleep. Unsure of what the future may hold

Than you guys for reading. I hope the edits and lemon were enough to satisfy you. And now for the big news , thhe harem for Ash is Delia, Serena (Obviously), Misty, Ho-oh, Shauna, Iris, multiple crossover character, Sabrina,Olivia, Mallow, Lana, Roxanne, Cynthia, Diantha, May, Dawn, Zoey, Ursula, Georgia, Burgundy, Bianca (Unova), Miette, Nini, Aria, Penelope, Latias, Gardevoir, Lopunny, Jynx, Gothitelle, Primarina, Blaziken, Lucario, and Ninetails, Whitney, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Erica, Winona, Elesa, and Lillie, Jessie, Domino, Cassidy, Lusamine, Johanna, Grace, Leaf, Alaina, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, Malva, Lenora, Caroline, Plumeria, Shelly, Zinnia, Magma Admin Courtney, Mars, Jupiter, Anthea, Concordia, Aldith, Professor Juniper, Professor Fennel, Annie (M05), Oakley, Ariana, Karen, Matori, Wendy from Original Series episode 231, Lyra, Shauna, Korrina, Olympia, Valerie, Roxie, Bonnie (aged up to match Ash's age, I'm not that lewd), Lola, Skyla, Wicke, Alexa, Viola, Gardenia, Fantina, Gardenia, Glacia, Janine, Jasmine, Flannery, Liza, Salon Maiden Anabel, Arena Tycoon Greta, Pike Queen Lucy, Arcade Star Dahlia, Sina, Acerola, Hapu, Mina, Kahili, Drasna, Caitlin, Crystal, Hilda, Rosa, Shauntal, Maylene Salazzle, Tsareena, Bayleef, Professor Ivy, Giselle, Melanie, Melody (M02), Meloetta, the Mewtwo from Unova, the Bianca from Johto, Molly Hale in teen form, Solidad, Katie from Hoenn, Mairin, Marina, Suzie (from Scissor Street), Tapu Fini, Tapu Lele, Magearna, female Pheromosa, Cresselia, a female Darkrai, female Arceus that has an anthro form, Lila (Johanna's rival), Liza from the Charicific Valley, and Ashley's genderbent counterpart, Ashley. If you guys have anymore suggestions for girls in the harem, lemons, and or Pokemon, feel free to tell me.


	2. The beginning

An: all right, some quick notes then we will get started. First, yes Ash will have more than just Solgaleo and Lunala, so I will try to figure out all the Legendary Pokemon Ash had better relationships with. The Pokemon I know that will be in here will be Mewtwo, Mew, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Darkrai, Cresselia, Meloetta, Genesect, Keldeo, Hoopa, Diancie, Volcanion, Zygarde, Tapu Koko, Fini, Lele, and Bulu, and Magearna. Probably the legendaries that will be first will be the guardians. Due to the majority of you requesting Serena to be in here, I will add her in, along with other characters, including the first gym leader from hoeen, and also the other girls I mentioned in the previous chapter. I'm still if on what crossover arcs will be in here. There will be z-moves and trials in here, so don't worry. And finally the concept of meowth's evolution. Since I got two amazing concepts, I'll have meowth evolve into an alolan Persian with clothes. I'm thinking her keeps the walking on two legs style, with a fedora and a coat, and that he talks with a jersey accent, what do you guess think? Anyways back to the fanfic

Edit: ok, since the entire nature of the fanfic has been changed, I'm changing previous chapters. This time, the chapter features three new characters. Iris, Zack and Darwin. Keep in mind that they aren't MY ocs. They are PokemonForever9000's so go check him out, anyways back to the story!

It was over a month since the arrival of the cosmogs and when Ash and Delia did "it", and already so much has happened. The first thing that happened was officially naming the cosmogs. Remembering kantonese words for sun and moon, and because he read about the alolan legendaries and found out about Solgaleo and Lunala, Ash appropriately named the male Taiyou and the female Tsuki. The next thing was Ash heard from Gary that a childhood friend of his moved back to kanto, so of course he course couldn't possibly wait to find out who. After that, Whirly finished his evolution line into politoed through the kings rock that Arceus, and finally Ash and Delia found out they were going to have a kid,a healthy one. Which was weird considering that inbreeding usually meant kids with problems were more likely to occur than without. That morning Ash was sleeping as Whirly was singing at him to wake up. Whirly, unfortunately, realized that, because of his new evolution, his new found singing couldn't wake him up, but rather lure him into a MUCH deeper sleep. Luckily, the two cosmogs childish nature not only trumped over his song, but also made them do what any good child would do to wake their parents early. They pounced and jumped on him, screaming "Daddy Daddy, Wake up" in less than a minute Ash was awake, ironically rushed through his shower, his breakfast, and putting on his clothes so he could be early. His 1 month pregnant mom chuckled "Ash slow down, you're going to hurt yourself again."

Nevertheless he and Delia had enough time to walk from his house to the professor's lab on time, but when they went in, they didn't see him in there. They sighed and headed into the tall patch of grass, Even though he was a well known pokemon professor, Oak had a long history to being late to give out starters, so they had to get him before he was late again. What they didn't account for however, was a sudden pikachu ambush. Recently, there were reports of a rather strong pikachu attacking told him"Whirly, use sing!"

Whirly began to sing like earlier, and Pikachu went to sleep almost immediately. Ash saw this opportunity and threw a pokeball at the Pikachu. The ball rolled three times, but had a postponed to to make the capture click. Ash worried that the pikachu may somehow break out but then finally it made the click. With a sigh of victory, Ash and Delia walked back to Oak's lab, worrying where Oak may be if not in the tall grass, but then they saw the professor was there, giving Gary an eevee. Gary saw them and said in a teasing manner "Well Ash, I see you got here, your kinda late though. Gramps already gave me the last one."

They both sighed, they took too long with that wild Pikachu encounter and arrived late. They were about to leave but then Ash remembered the Pikachu was sleeping. He asked Oak "Hey professor, do you have any medicine?"

Oak nods and inquired to him "What for Ash?"

Ash showed the currently asleep Pikachu "Because of this Pikachu that I caught"

He nods, a bit shocked that Ash caught the Pikachu which would've been stronger than Whirly, and gave the medicine to him. And as Ash cured Pikachu of his status problems and fed him some poke beans to befriend him, Oak looked at Ash with intrigue, to be able to befriend the feral Pikachu that had attacked him and others for quite a while in such short time was incredible. Finally, after very careful consideration, he decided that Ash would be the best trainer for the Pikachu, so he asked him "Ash,I see you have befriended that Pikachu. So, after careful consideration, I have decided to ask you, would you like that Pikachu as your starter?" and as soon as he finished the question Ash nods. To him, it would be wrong to take the Pokemon that he easily befriended. "But only if he chooses me as well" So ash set pikachu down at a considerable distance to allow him to advance or retreat. After a few tense moments, the Pikachu walked towards him and with a happy squeak, he indicated he chose Ash as well. Content that Both of them chose each other, Oak then gave him a pokedex, and Ash scanned Whirly first

Politoed

The toad Pokemon

They gather on moonlit nights to form a large chorus. Their cries sound angry and not at all pleasant, but they are certainly distinctive.

This Politoed is at level 27 and is a male

It's moveset is the following moves:

Sing

Surf

Hyper voice

Bubble beam

Ash was content with Whirly's moveset, it meant their continuous sparring was splendid. Then he scanned Pikachu

Pikachu

The mouse pokemon

It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it's unable to fully discharge the electricity

This Pikachu is at level 5 and is a male

It's moveset is the following:

Thunder shock

Growl

Catastropika

When the Dex stated that particular z-move, everyone was shocked to hear that. Z-moves were only used if Pokemon held a z-crystal . To be able to use a z-move without a crystal was phenomenal. Then a feminine voice said with genuine amazement "Wow Ash. First you evolved the poliwag you caught into a politoed, and then you get a pikachu capable of using a z-move without a bracelet or stone."

When everyone turned over to the direction of the feminine voice, they saw a young ten year old girl. She had honey hair with grey eyes and was wearing a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She also was wearing a black tank top, a red skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle on it and to top it all of. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it. Even though pikachu and the cosmogs didn't recognized her, mainly because they never met her prior to this day, Oak, Delia, Gary, Ash, and Whirly did. In fact, were it not for her, Ash and Whirly would've never been together.

It was a young and troubled time in Serena's past. She was forced to go to Professor Oak's summer camp. It was day when she got lost in a forest when she met Whirly, who was then a poliwag. Ash, as a young kid, was chasing it when he found Serena injured after being startled by Ash. She kept the handkerchief he put on the wound even after it healed. On the final day of the summer camp, and Serena 's final day, she gave Ash a pokeball and told him "This is for you Ash, please use it to catch the Poliwag" then she left.

The faint memory of her replayed in Ash and Whirly's mind, as Oak said "Why hello Serena, back from Kalos I see. I'm sorry if you were looking for a starter, but all I have is this Clefairy."

He said sending out a Clefairy. However, by looking closely, people could see that this was a much paler Clefairy with green horns. Serena looked at it and nodded "I'll take her, she'll need a good trainer"

As Oak gave Clefairy's pokeball to Serena, Ash turned to look at Pikachu, and saw that Pikachu was staring at her, drooling a bit and looking distracted. Ash chuckled a bit at how fast pikachu could fall in love as Serena scanned her Clefairy

Clefairy

The Fairy Pokemon

According to tradition, people who see a pair of Clefable skipping by can look forward to a happy marriage.

It's at level 5, is a female, and is of the shiny variation

It's moveset is the following:

Disarming voice

Sing

Serena smiled with satisfaction as all three left the lab. Once out, Gary said "Whelp, I'm going to train and capture some more Pokemon, smell you later lovebirds"

He said and left before any of them could say otherwise. Unbeknownst to any of them, Gary's comment had sparked an old relationship with Serena and Ash, which reminded her of something."Hey Ash? I've been meaning to give you a gift for a while"

Ash turned and looked at her "Yeah? What is it?"

Before she could whisper it into it in his ear, two familiar voices said "What's up Ash? You ready to go?"

Ash and Serena looked in the voices' direction and saw two boys. One had red shirt, red fedora with a black horizontal stripe, fingerless gloves, green backpack, a Pokeball belt, a Mega Ring, sky blue shorts, brown Super Mario style boots, and black Super Mario hair. The other one looked similar but with a green shirt, green fedora with a black stripe, a Mega Ring, a red backpack, a Pokeball belt, fingerless gloves, a Mega Ring, a darker blue shorts, brown Super Mario style boots, and a black hair styled to look like Super Luigi's hair. Serena asked "Zack and Darwin?"

She asked Ash's adoptive brothers, "How did you get here? And why are you accompanying Ash?"

They responded with "Well you see Serena, it went like this…"

One week earlier…

Ash and Delia were taking a trip to Lavender Town to have a thorough check up. Recently Delia was having weird symptoms that were akin to pregnancy. She had begun to gain weight, got mood swings, and started to get weird cravings for out of region treats such as malasadas. Ash was worrying, if what had happened a few weeks ago worked, he could be the father and brother of Delia's next kid. And he worried about the sake of the kids. Delia immediately went to the poke center and told Ash "I'll go in the center alone. Why don't you try going around, get to know the place better? Maybe you'll get to catch a Pokemon."

Ash sighed. He knew she didn't want him to hear it from the nurse in case the baby wasn't gonna be healthy, but he went anyways. He went into the tower, but didn't seem to find a single wild Pokemon. At first, he felt like he wouldn't find a Pokemon, but then he was attacked by a Dusknoir. Ash couldn't believe his luck, Dusknoir was sinnohan Pokemon. To be able to see one in Kanto was a marvel, he was about to send out poliwhirl when he heard Darwin say "Ash? What are you doing here?"

Ash said "Well mom is having a checkup because lately she's been experiencing pregnancy symptoms. And she wanted to have it here."

Suddenly Zack and Darwin got defensive of her "Who got her pregnant!?"

Ash sheepishly raised his hand and, much to Ash's surprise, Zack and Darwin calmed down "Oh"

He got flabbergasted "Oh?! What do you mean 'Oh'?!"

"Well you have to admit. You look too much like dad, so you and mom mating was already bound to happen"

Ash was ticked off at their answer, and was about to protest when they said "Say baby bro, why don't we accompany you. You, mom, and your child need protection after all."

Ash grumbled but agreed.

Serena was in shock when she heard that, but then smiled "Is the baby healthy?"

Ash nods "So far, we are thinking of naming it Hoshi"

Serena smiled "Aw nice name"

Ash smiled "So what did you want to give me"

Serena blushed "It would have to be without them"

She pointed to the Taiyou, Tsuki, Zack, Darwin, Whirly, Delia, Pikachu, and the Clefairy. Ash nods, understanding her wishes. She leaded Ash to a Poke center, where they both rented a room there. Once they got in, Serena surprised him with a French kiss. During the kiss, they undressed each other. Once they broke the kiss Ash chuckled in a VERY sexy tone. "Is this the gift you wanted to give me~?"

She nods "I thought it would good if you and a little 'experience'"

-Sex scene incoming-

Ash begin the session head on, immediately penetrating. Almost as immediately, Serena screamed in pleasure as her innocence was taken. Ash then began to move around, thrashing every so often, while his tongue began to explore every inch of Serena's body. It an hour to Ash to finish exploring, AND to cum, at the EXACT same time. Then, before passing out, Serena said to Ash in a shrill voice "I love you Ash-kun. I hope we can have a future together~"

She then passed out in his arms for two hours

-sex scene over-

-two hours later-

Ash and Serena were dressed and ready to go out to route 1. They were about to clean the bed sheets, when Nurse Joy came in. She saw the cum on the sheets and said "Oh, don't worry about that. I usually have to do almost every morning."

Ash and Serena laughed a bit as they went outside. The moment they got out, everybody began flooding them with questions, regarding what they did. When they answered, mostly everyone blushed, was shocked, or congratulated them. Only Taiyou and Tsuki didn't understand what sex was. Not willing to divulge, Ash simply stated "I'll tell you later, when you're older."

They all then, finally, went over to route 1, to start. Though mainly they just battled for exp and not to catch Pokemon. It continued on like this for 10 minutes before they heard moaning. Ash said to them "I'll go investigate it, be back shortly."

He said as he headed in the direction of the moans. Then he saw a tan skinned girl with a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a small pink skirt and a bow around her waist with white pants and pink and white shoes fingering herself. Ash asked her "Um miss? What are you doing?"

As soon as she heard that, she pounced him and tore off all his his clothes.

Sex scene again

They both wrestled with each other until Ash caught her in doggy style. Then Iris stopped sexually wrestling and started to moan deeply. While Ash gave her pleasure in her pussy and butt, Ash groped her boobs sexually and rubbed them. It continued for a good while until Ash and Iris both screamed "I'm gonna cum!"

In an instant, they both cummed on each other's private organs and fell asleep. After an hour, the rest came and saw Iris and Ash sleeping. Serena and Delia found this to be a very cute action. Zack and Darwin had a neutral feeling for that. But Pikachu and Clefairy were embarrassed to the point they covered Taiyou and Tsuki's eyes.

All of the events were being shown on a video cam as two individuals were watching. One of the said "Well my lord? Shall we take him now by surprise?"

The other figure just chuckled "Soon my loyal servant, soon"

Alright, that's the end of that chapter. Remember to give reviews, and suggestions. And during the writing of this fanfic, Happy valentines Day. I'm going to be taking a break from this fanfic to begin writing a new fanfic. The question is, which one do i write first

A lusamine x sun x lillie fanfic where sun manages to get lusamine and lillie to fall in love with him

A pokemon fanfic where it would the sequel to black two and white two?

A pokemon fanfic version of Pokemon z

Ben ten fanfic involving the fusion of a unitrix model and the nemetrix into a new omnitrix model to be used by ben?

Thank you for reading, and for telling me, and don't be mad at me. I'm only putting aside this fanfic to make chapter 1 for the new fanfic. I promise I'll return to this afterwards


	3. first town

An: OK, first some quick notes then we will get started. First of Ash's Pikachu will be nickname will be called Gray, and Serena's Clefairy will be called Green. Ash and Serena will be given the z-ring by Ho-oh on behalf of the tapus. Ho-oh will be his next legendary Ash will catch. And this chapter will feature Ash's first encounter with Team Rocket. Now let's get this party started

It was a nice day in the Viridian forest, as Ash Serena Zack and Darwin Delia and Iris, people who recently started to travel together, were searching for Ash's Cosmog "Kids", Taiyou and Tsuki, and Ash Serena and Iris' starters

Earlier while Ash was introducing Iris to the gang, Taiyou and Tsuki kept bombarding them with crazy questions. It went on for 5 minutes until Gray said "Why don't we give your dad and his friends some time to chat. We can go play in the forest, ok?"

Needles to say, the Cosmogs were very excited and ran first into the forest, forcing Gray to run after them, thus allowing them to talk.

After 3 hours, they started to worry, it couldn't possibly take them three hours to go through, when it can only take them a few minutes. Something was clearly wrong, so that's why they were searching. They searched every nook and cranny of the forest, to no avail, so they figured Taiyou Tsuki and Gray might be in Viridian city. They hurried there posthaste, due to recent reports of spearow attacks around the general area. All of a sudden, they saw a bright light as a mysterious bird flew to them. Ash had to ask her "Wh-who are you?"

"Hello young one, I am ho-oh, the legendary Pokemon form johto. I have come to you two today to bestow upon you a gift from the tapus, as well as a new Pokemon"

then she touched Ash, Iris and Serena's wrists and they glowed so brightly that they had to cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes, they found mysterious bracelets on their wrists, and a pokeball where Ho-oh had been. Ash found another note, like the one he had from arceus. It read:

Dear Ash ketchum, we have heard that you have received the young cosmogs from lord arceus, and the legendary z-pikachu. So we have bestowed a great power unto you to help make things easier. Throughout the world, you'll get the chance to get z-crystal, to put things simple, they are Pokemon that can't use z-moves naturally. That z-ring is so you can use z-moves with the crystals. Along with that, we have assigned a new partner to you, her name is rainbow and she'll be a handful, especially around summertime. That's when she's REALLY frisky. In any case, we wish you the best, and good luck. 

Ash tried to scan it, but there wasn't any data for her. As the gang went out of the forest, ash pondered what they meant by frisky. Once out, they saw Gray and the twins running away from a flock of spearows with Gray shouting "AH! HELP US! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!" Ash Serena immediately started to run towards pikachu and the twins, and shielded them. The spearow were relentless in attacking, leaving them with only one option, and while the others would be mad at Ash for making her get their clothes wet, he knew they would agree with him to save the twins. So he grabbed and held Gray and the twins in one arm, and held Serena's hand with his free hand , while she grabbed the others, and dived into a nearby river. The spearows tried to peck at them, but to no avail, the current was too fast for them. Soon they gave up on the hunt and flew away in search of much worthy prey.

Meanwhile, a tomboy was fishing at the exact same river, but further down. Due to being a tomboy, she had orange hair, all tied up in a ponytail. She had emerald green eyes and pearl white skin and was wearing red suspenders, a yellow tank top, blue denim shorts and red and yellow sneakers. Her whole midriff was showing, but not to the point where her entire stomach was showing. She was sitting, extremely bored and out of mind, beginning to wonder if she'd ever catched a pokemon when she felt a tug. Feeling good about this, she pulled hard on her fishing line only to pull the entire gang. Soaking wet, Ash and Serena were coughing out water, when Ash noticed Gray was knocked unconscious. Ash looked around and he frantically Misty "Can you please tell me where the nearest poke center is?"

Sensing that Ash was worried sick about the pikachu, Misty pointed to the next town, Pewter city. Neither in the mood to ask, nor believing he had the time to, Ash hopped on Misty's back, and started pedaling pikachu to the center, with Serena and the gang. Not willing to let go of her bike easy, she chased them "Hey! Come back here with that bike!" Ash only looked back and said "Sorry, I'm in a hurry, I'll give it back soon!" and all three went to Pewter city. Once at the entrance, Ash gave the bike to her and, along with Serena, went inside. Of course, Ash left the bike outside, but due to some unforeseen consequences, it crashed down, and rusted a bit, causing Misty to be extremely ticked off. Despite this, Misty went in. She didn't know why, but she was intrigued in Ash. She came and sat next to Ash.

The silence between them was awkward, but it perhaps was most awkward when Ash looked at her, and they were caught in the love moment, and stared at each other. Finally, after a few long minutes, the silence was broken when the Nurse Joy of that center came and said "Mr. Ash Ketchum? Gray is ready for pickup." Ash nods and came into the room, where Gray was fast asleep on a small bed "It's nothing too serious, just a small bump, so be careful when it come to physical contact with Gray's head, you wouldn't want to have that happen again" Ash simply replied "Don't worry, we won't have that happen, matter of fact, i'm not planning on using him in our gym battle" the Nurse Joy looked at him confused "Um, we don't have gyms anymore. Starting today, we have recently begun to use trials." Ash stared in disbelief, how could he not know that? Unless…

Back to that very morning

Right at the moment Ash, Serena, and Gary were about to leave, Oak said "Oh, before I forget, the pokemon league of kanto is adopting a new system straight from Alola. Instead of gyms, we are going to begin using trials. Are you listening to me Ash? Ash? Ash…?"

Back to the present

Oops, well regardless, this sounded cool, and it might make him more stronger than a gym. Ash WAS going to ask more about it and then go out, but then smoke filled the room, and there were several coughs. Suddenly, the sinister laugh o woman, and two men, one with a normal accent, and the other one with an accent almost like a new jersey accent. "Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right!"

Ash glared at them, as the smoke settled. "What are you doing here!?"

The woman, now named Jessie, cackled "To steal your pokemon!"

Ash growled, with burning hatred. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was people who took others pokemon, so he said "If you want our pokemon, you're gonna have to battle me for them!"

Jessie and James just laughed "Ok then, but don't cry when we have your pokemon!"

Then Jessie and James sent out their Ekans and koffing. Ash smirked and sent whirly. "Whirly use surf!"

Poliwhirl nods and sent out waves that attacked ekans and koffing. Ekans was knocked out, but Koffing stayed up. Then a mysterious glow appeared around Gray, and Ash suddenly remembered something. Together, they performed a synchronized dance that Joy and Misty recognized as the catastropika dance. Then Gray leaped into Ash's arms, and Ash threw him into the air, as Gray rolled into a electric ball, and slammed into koffing, and knocked it out. Jessie and James gasped, then growled, and said "No matter, we'll find a way to get you pokemon."

They then turn to head out, but then stopped when they noticed meowth wasn't looked at meowth and asked "Aren't you coming meowth?"

And Meowth turned around and stared blankly. He felt like he had a reality check right there and then. He somehow knew that Ash was special in some way, though he didn't know how at the moment. And he knew that if he kept working at a job which barely kept him from being homeless and had him at a great risk, this kid would continually be there to stop their plans. He also knew that if he could somehow manage to be a part of Ash's team, he'd be much more happy. So he smirked and said "Nah, you go do your own thing, I think I have found someone who will treat me better"

He looked at Ash "That is, if he'll accept me"

he said with hope. And as Jessie and James left Meowth with hate, Ash nodded and smiled "Of course, welcome to the team Meowth"

he said. Then he threw a pokeball and caught him. Then he sent him back out to let him relax. Meowth stretched, yawned and said "Man, it feels good to be on the right side."

Ash smiled and asked her "Well Meowth, would you like to be given a name, now that you're with us?"

Meowth nods, then Ash asked "Well, what would you like to be called?"

Meowth thought about it, then said "I've always been fond of Thomas, but you can call me Tom, or Jasper"

"OK then Jasper." Then he saw Misty Walk away. Feeling bad that he forcibly took her kite, he followed her to a small river. She looked behind herself and told Ash, with a barely noticeable Blush "Hey there stranger"

Ash said with a flirty smirk "Hey yourself"

Then, with a sad frown, he sat down next to her "Look, listen. I'm real sorry about the mess I made of your bike. If you want, I can buy it for you"

She shook her head "Nah, you don't need to do that. Besides it was the bike I need, not the one I deserved."

This made Ash uncomfortable, he had expected her to follow him, demanding that he had to give her a new bike, but this left him with a weird feeling, causing him to say "B-but there has to be something I could to make up for it."

Misty thought about it, then grabbed his cock with a smirk and said in a flirtalicious manner "Fuck me~"

Ash blushed bright red and said nervously "F-fuck you?"

Misty nodded and unstriped both of their clothes

-Sex scene-

Misty pulled the cock in her pussy, making her scream in pleasure. Ash started out slow and gentle, while stroking her her hair "You know, you hair is so beautiful and luxurious"

Misty blushed brightly "Why thank you Mr…?"

"Please, call me Ash, and what's your name gorgeous?"

Misty then admitted with a bigger blush "My name is Misty Waterflower."

"Misty Waterflower, huh? Beautiful name. Are you by any chance related to the sensational sisters?"

Misty nods, and said with a glum tone "Though it seems I'm the only serious one."

"Please, tell me your sister troubles, while I please you" he said while stroking her hair with one hand, groping one breast with his other hand, and sucking on her free tit. With a few pleasure filled moans, she began telling him "Well, it was always OK around the gym. No abuse of any kind whatsoever, but my my sisters, whenever they battled, complained about their Pokemon getting hurt or tried, and as a result, they kept avoiding having to do gym battles."

She took a moment to let out a few pleasure filled moans "Of course when I did what they wanted, to do, it was usually so degrading. They always made me wear a girly dress or, on occasion, a mermaid costume. It got so tiring, I ran away, vowing only to return when I got better."

She paused again, but this time, she squirted out milk into Ash's mouth. As soon as he finished swallowing the milk, he said "Misty, I-if you're not looking forward to advance to next step yet, then I need to pull out now!"

Misty shook her head and held him close "I want you to cum. We've come to far to end it like this!"

And with that Ash cummed in her, both of the moaning loudly.

-Sex Scene over-

Afterward, while they were putting on their clothes, Misty asks "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be undergoing the trials. Would you?"

Ash nods "Yeah I am, why?"

"Because I wanna come with you. Maybe if I told my sisters what a fantastic fuck you were, and that I'm pregnant with your child, they'll actually give you the waterium z, and maybe they'll actually try to take the trials seriously."

He thought about it, then nodded. "Great, it's settled then!"

They smiled at each other with love as they headed back to the town

An: OK, so to clarify: I wanted to give Misty an actual last name, and since there was nothing I originally could come up with, I came up with Misty Waterflower since she said she was a "Waterflower" also about Meowth's name, he's named after Thomas the cat in Tom and Jerry, so if you're wondering about the Jasper nickname, it's a reference to the early Tom and Jerry cartoons, so look it up. Also I'm not sure, what do you think Daisy, Violet and Lily's reaction should be? Also here a list of names I've thought up for Ash's kids

Hoshi Ketchum- Ash X Delia: I thought about this because why not? It follows the motif as Taiyou and Tsuki means Sun and Moon, and Hoshi means stars. Currently I'm not sure what gender I'll give to hoshi

Kuria Yvonne- Ash X Serena: yes I used the anime last name, so what? Anyways I used this name based on Serena meaning clear and peaceful and the fact that Kuria translates into clear. Kuria will definitely be daddy's little girl.

Miru Ariusu- Ash X Iris: so the reason why I picked this was purely because of the translation, see, applies to iris. Again, I'm not sure which gender to use.

Mizu Waterflower- Ash X Misty: Mizu translates into water, 'nuff said. She'll definitely be a girl, and a side note, her appearance will be based off the rumored child Ash and misty were supposed to have during the first movie.

And finally Koshin Maple- Ash X ?: nice try, but I won't reveal the name of the next girl 'till next chapter. But I'm sure you can guess.

'Till next time, that's all folks


	4. First Trial

An: OK, first some quick notes then we will get started. The Pokemon acquired here will be beedrill, zorua (egg), zygarde and rockruff

It was a nice day in Pewter city as Ash, Serena, Delia,Iris, Zack, Darwin, and Misty were heading to the Pewter city gym, so that Ash could do the trial. Ash was absolutely bursting with excitement due to the fact that this was the first trial he'd participate in. The rest of the gang were there to root him on. Though not all would participate, due to the fact that Gray had a type disadvantage, Tom didn't have any moves to pose a fair fight to the rock types, and Taiyou and Tsuki couldn't learn anything besides splash and teleport. In little to no time, they made it to the gym. Once inside they saw a man with tanish skin, squinted eyes, brown pants, tan shirt and a green jacket reading a small book. Ash walked up to the man, and asked him "Excuse me, who are you, and where is the trial captain?"

The man looked at him with intrigue and said "My name is Brock Harrison. As for the trial captain, I'm him. What, were you looking to take part in our new trial system?"

This question caused Ash to nod excitedly "Well then, let me tell about the trial"

He pointed to many holes "In those holes over there, there are geodudes inside, but keep in mind these aren't normal geodudes, these are alolan ones."

This caused Ash to be surprised "Really, alolan forms here in kanto?"

Brock nodded "Search the holes for them, but keep an eye out for a runaway alolan graveler, surprisingly he's fast. Once you're done, you'll be able to face the totem pokemon, alolan golem."

Ash nodded, and began the trial. The first two Pokemon, which were geodudes, were easy to beat. But he soon found out what Brock meant by the graveler was fast as he was running over the place trying to track it down. But as he was searching, he was tackled by a small canine like pokemon with beige fur, a white bushy tail, and diamond shaped rocks around its neck, who appeared to have two green blob like creatures, one with a red hexagon on it, and the other one with a blue hexagon on it, on it's back. Follow them were two team rocket grunts. One said "Hey twerp! If you know what's good for you, you'd better give those Pokemon back to us right now!"

Ash glared at "Just why, exactly, do you need these Pokemon? What's so special about them?"

The first one said "It's none of your business!"

But the other one said "Don't you know anything? That's brown Pokemon is a Rockruff from alola, and those Pokemon on his back are two Zygarde cores from Kalos!"

While the first one was slapping the second and yelling at him in German, Ash was left thinking 'A Rockruff and two Zygarde cores? What are they doing here. Wait never mind, all I need to be focused on is protecting them!'

"There's no way I'll let you have these Pokemon! Not without a fight!"

The first one scoffed "OK then, come on out Drowzee!"

He flung a pokeball, and out came a Drowzee.

Ash looked at Tom "You ready Thomas?"

Tom nods and looked determined "Ready as I'll ever be"

Ash nods and pointed to them battle field "Then let's go Thomas!"

Tom stood and roared at the Drowzee.

Ash started out by yelling out "Thomas, use fake out!"

Thomas slapped Drowzee, making it flinch, which made the grunt growl. Then Ash yelled out "Now Thomas, use bite"

Tom then bit the drowzee hard, which made it faint fast. The grunt growled then told the other one "C'mon let's go. If my guess is correct, this kid is undergoing a trial."

The second one questioned "Why is that important?"

"Because, you dolt, if we capture a single pokemon from here, not only will we not go back without a rare pokemon, but we'll have thwarted this twerp's trial!"

The second one then smirked evily and nodded. The first one pointed to the hole Ash went from, then to another hole "I'll go there, and you'll go there. That way, we can accomplish this simple task together."

The second grunt nodded and headed to his assigned hole while the first one went to his note. "Oh boy, they just made my trial easier."

Ash said as the graveler was at the only unguarded hole. He turned and looked at the Pokemon "So, a rockruff and two zygarde cores huh? What are you doing here in kanto?"

The blue hexagon core glared at the red hexagon one and yelled in an angry tone "Blame him, we just HAD to have a vacation here, only to be recognized by those devolved mankeys!"

The red hexagon stammered in a calm British accent "N-now's not the time to play the blame game. Anyways, greetings human. My name is Z1, but you may call me Squishy. The fellow over there is Z2 but he doesn't have a nickname."

Ash point to the rockruff "What about him?"

"Oh he's just our rockruff companion," Squishy said, "What about you human!?" Z2 questioned.

"Well, my name's Ash Ketchum..." he began

"Wait a minute, you're Ash Ketchum? THE Ash Ketchum lord Arceus entrusted with the twin cosmogs?!"

Ash nodded "Listen, normally I'd ask for you to point out the nearest bout back to our respective regions, but since you're here, I thought I'd offer our assistance. After all, the chosen one does need all the help he needs."

Ash thought about, then nodded. He pulled out two pokeballs, intending to capture the two zygarde cores. However, they both pressed one Pokeball's button, which sucked them both in. Then the pokeball flashed white as if it was evolving. Then it stopped to reveal a black and green pokeball shaped like an octogan. Then it showed 3 silhouettes. One resembled a core, one resembled a dog and one resembled a snake. Then a metallic voice said "Please select a form for zygarde to go into"

Ash then selected the dog silhouette and threw the pokeball, which sent out a dog like Pokemon with black and green fur, with two white hexagon, and a red hexagon. It yelled in a gravelly voice "Oh yeah baby! I'm feeling wild and battle ready!"

Then the rockruff looked up at Ash with puppy dog eyes. "Hmm, what's wrong with your companion?"

"It looks like he wants to join you as well"

Ash looked at the little rockruff, "Is that true little guy?"

The rockruff nodded happily. Then he pressed the other Pokeball on its nose, and it went inside. Putting it in his pocket, he said to it "I'll name you Rocky"

Then after defeating the graveler with zygarde, they went to the totem Pokemon's den. There stood an alolan golem in the middle. At first he seemed like a normal trial Pokemon, but when a mysterious ball of power hit it, it grew gigantic, and was glowing yellow. Bit it went down easy with thousand arrows. As Ash was talking to Brock, and receiving the rockium z, he saw a familiar face. He resembled Mario, but with a blue hat and shirt, and white overalls. Ash called out, once Brock was out of hearing range "Hey SMG4!"

He looked at him "How did you know my name?"

"I watched one of your videos. Anyways what are you doing here?"

SMG4 sighed "It all began, with the idiot called Mario…"

In the SMG4 universe and the past…

SMG4 was looking for his stuff. But everything that belonged to him was gone. Then he saw Mario, who in this universe was what you might call "A dumbass", kissing a plate of spaghetti SMG4 knew he must've had something to do with it so he asked "Mario, have you seen my stuff?!"

"Oh that shit? I sold it for my plate of spaghetti"

SMG4 had steam coming out his ears "You WHAT!?"

He then yelled in anger "That's it! I'm moving out and I'm not coming back!"

He went to the castle dumpster, and found professor dimensional machine "So long, stupid dimension"

Then he went through to the Pokemon dimension."

Back to the present..

"And so that's why I'm here. I'm just training her so I can be one of the strongest trainers out there"

"Ah OK then. Got a Pokemon?"

He sends out a charmander "I got this little charmander here"

Ash smiled, then an idea struck him "How about you come travel with me?"

"Sounds good, Ash m'boy"

Then a shady voice said "Ash Ketchum?"

This caused both Ash and SMG4 to yelp in surprise. Ash shakily asked the hooded figure that talked "W-who's asking?"

"A client of mine, who shall remain nameless, asked for me to test your strength through battle"

Ash nodded and sent out Whirly "I'm always ready. SMG4 and charmander, you'd better stand aside and watch. You might be able to learn from this"

The hooded figure sent out an Alakazam "Your turn first"

"Whirly, let's use sing!"

Then Whirly sang softly, causing the Alakazam to fall asleep. Then the hooded figure said "Sleep talk!"

The Alakazam then mumbled in it's sleep and covered Whirly with psychic and moved it around. Once Whirly got up, Ash yelled "Use surf!"

Whirly then forced water and slammed all of it onto Alakazam. Then the hooded figure said "Alakazam, wake up and use kinesis!"

The Alakazam woke up and bended one of its spoons, causing Whirly to be distracted. Then Ash said "Now, finish it off with whirlpool!"

And Whirly started to trap Alakazam with a water vortex, causing it to spin. When it stopped, it flung Alakazam onto the hard ground, knocking it out. And while Ash and SMG4 were talking about the battle, the hooded figure disappeared into a portal. While they didn't see the portal, they did hear a female crying for help. They ran towards the cry and saw a slim girl of average height, with long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes, wearing a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white and navy gloves, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes being attacked by multiple beedrills. Ash looked at SMG4 "SMG4, you think you got the basics of Pokemon battles down?"

SMG4 nodded "Yeah I think so"

"Good, this should be easy for you, since bug types are weak."

Ash then sent out rockruff" You take care of the others, I'll handle the leader!"

SMG4 nodded in agreement. While the others were easily defeated by fire, the leader seemed to have a lot of fury, as every time rockruff attacked, it attacked harder. Eventually, it got weaker, allowing Ash to capture it. Picking it up, he muttered to it "You're one tough cookie with those stingers. I'll call you Stinger"

Then he put it away and went to check on the girl and asked "Hey, are you OK? What's your name?"

The girl groaned "Yeah I'm OK, my name is May Maple"

"Well I'm Ash Ketchum, say what's that?" he said pointing to her black and red egg.

"Oh, well this is an egg I found here. Would you like to have it?"

Intrigued by what could be inside, he nodded anxiously. "You have to do two things though. First, you have to let me go with you."

Ash nodded "Sure, and they other thing?"

May began to undress herself. Ash caught on on gave SMG4 the directions to where the others were.

-Sex Scene-

Once Ash and May saw each other naked, it seemed to make them forget about the world around as they instantly pounced on each other and began to make love. They kissed each other with intense passion while Ash rammed his cock inside her pussy. Once they pulled away on the kiss, Ash groped and massaged her breast, while she moaned heavily. It continued like this for 2 hours, with erotic gasps and moans before Ash groped tightly, and cummed inside her and she calmed on his big, beautiful, bulging cock as they both yelled genuinely "I love you!"

-End of Sex scene-

Before they passed out, they positioned the egg in between them as if it were their child, not knowing that they'd soon produce it a sibling…

Meanwhile, in another dimension….

The hooded figure returned, tell his boss of Ash's power. The boss excuses him. But he couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy in his voice...

OK question time

What should be the premise of the next chapter

Who should ash hook up with next chapter

What Pokemon should he acquire, legendary or otherwise

What should I do for my other stories

For a special request, what is the square root of fish?

Thanks and have a pleasant day


	5. Encounter at Mt Moon

Hello everyone, it's skylandsonic comin at ya with a long awaited new chapter of The sun and moon of kanto! Ok, first some quick notes then we will get started. The Pokemon acquired here will be Butterfree, Pidgeot, Rowlet, Greninja, and Litten (Yes, all of them are Ash's real Pokemon from the official Sun and Moon anime), Sandshrew (Both normal and Alolan), Golem (Also both Variations) , Clefairy, Crobat, Scizor, Steelix, Togetic, Ursaring, Pangoro, Beartic, Bewear, Meloetta, Celebi, and a certain female Meowth that Meowth (Aka Tom in this story) used to love (and will still love in here). And the girls here be Dawn, Ariana, and Ho-oh, Meloetta and Greninja, all in anthro form. Also this story is still M-rated, so for those that don't like please skip the sex scenes

It was a nice night in the outskirts of Pewter city as Ash, Serena, Delia,Iris, Zack, Darwin, Misty, SMG4 and May were heading to Mt. Moon one their way to Cerulean city. Just yesterday, after an intense mating session with May, he introduced them to the others, who were not only surprised that they had a dimension walker amongst them, but they also had the daughter of a gym leader amongst them, the latter of which made sense to Ash after putting the fact that Norman Maple, May's father, had a daughter, and May's last name being Maple together. The whole gang was sleeping, with Ash sleeping so sound not even the loudest pokemon could wake him up. Suddenly one of Ash's pokeballs that was colored like a rainbow dropped and released his Ho-oh, Rainbow, but she was in a her anthro form, which resembled an avian humanoid, with quite the bust size, with a pair of G cups. She looked at Ash sleeping, and began to panic. It was the beginning of summer, and it meant she was in heat. While she looked, she thought to herself about possibly using Ash to ease her mating pains. She tried to talk herself out of it, but succumbed into doing so by her own lust. So she crept into the bag, and blushed as she found out he was naked and erect already. Slowly, but surely, she slid onto his big cock, and rode it softly. Her goal was to do it without awaking him, but it became quite difficult when Ash groped her, and sucked on one her nips, making it nearly impossible not to moan. She tried to muffle herself, but much to her chagrin, it failed, as it was loud enough for him to hear, which he did. Then he woke up and stared at a very nervous Rainbow, who looked like she was a little girl about to be punished. Ash saw her and, feeling a bit sorry, said "Hey don't give me that look, you're not going to be punished."

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes "I-I'm not?"

He shook his head "No, but i would like to know why my cock is deep inside your puss."

She sweated a bit "W-well, you see master, Summertime is usually when I'm in heat."

Ash gulped, then cummed a large load into her, he tried to pull away, but he couldn't until he finished cumming, which caused them both to moan. The two were panting, and separated from each other. It took a while, but then Ash remembered something about pokemon breeding "Wait a minute, when pokemon mate, don't they immediately lay eggs?"

She nods "But Legendary Eggs require a lot of time and a lot more love, so ours might take more time to hatch."

They stood there for a minute, before they went to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning, he woke up to see that Rainbow was back in her ball, and in her place was a rainbow egg. Ash sighed and picked it up, knowing that it was his and Rainbow' took some time, but Ash was able to perfectly explain it to the rest of the gang. They didn't believe it at first, but it was still explained perfectly. 2 hours passed, and everyone was talking about what each of them would do in Cerulean city when they saw a girl with an outfit that appeared to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf and on her head, she was also wearing a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it she was also wearing gold hair clips that held up her hair in front, she was wearing a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left and on her feet, she was also wearing pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath, she also had a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings in it, outside looking lost. Ash decided to call out "Hey there miss, are you lost?"

The mysterious person looked at him and nodded "Uh, yeah actually I am. I'm new here and I'm trying to get to the other side. My name's Dawn Berlitz, and you?"

Ash gave his iconic hat tip "My Name's Ash Ketchum, Ms. Berlitz."

Dawn nodded "Nice to meet you Ash"

"Ditto here. Say, maybe we could help you get you over to Cerulean city?"

Dawn nodded with a smile "Of course, thank you Ash"

Ash nodded, and the group started to move, but Dawn called out to Ash "Wait, Ash, I wanna give you something before we move on!"

His curiosity got the best of him and he stayed behind, only to see Dawn stripping both of them of their clothes. Once they both were in the nude, Ash began to sweat "W-why did you remove my pants?"

She giggled softly "Why this is your reward~"

He gulped and, putting both the Ho-oh and Zorua egg down, began his advances on the bluenette by starting of with a french kiss. The two did this for 20 minutes, while Ash massaged and groped her breasts, which caused both of them to moan and turn each other on. Ash then gently laid her on the ground and penetrated softly, and moved around gently, while sucking her nip. Unlike last time, when Ash climaxed, Dawn squirted milk into his mouth. He tasted the sweet milk for a bit, then swallowed it and pulled out gently.

-End of Sex scene-

They panted and held onto each other for a bit. Dawn looked up at Ash and smirked "THAT… was the best fuck I EVER had, not to mention the first."

Ash raised an eyebrow at her "Really? Then how come you acted you were experienced?"

Dawn shook her head "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now come big boy, it's time for us to get caught up with the rest of the gang~"

Ash blushed immensely and stood up, helping Dawn putting on her clothes. They were about to get going, but then they heard voice that was familiar to Ash which said "Hey lover-boy, you almost forgot your eggs"

They look and saw Tom out of his holding both of the eggs. Ash asked him "Tom, how did you get out of your ball?"

"Simple, while you were giving that girl some loving, I figured out how to break out through the pokeball from the inside."

Ash glared at him, but let him stay out. They went into the mountain, and got reunited with the rest of the gang. The girls got angry and started fighting with each other until Ash broke it up, and eventually got the girls to be friendly to each other. Then they go up to the top of the mountain where they say some rocket grunts, along with a woman with red hair, a white dress with some black on it, gold earrings, and an R just above her upper boob. Along with them, there was a purple butterfly like pokemon with red eyes and white and black wings, a beige pigeon like pokemon with glossy plumage, a beige owl like pokemon with green bow like feathers, a blue frog like pokemon with a pink tongue which was like a scarf around it, a black cat with red markings two pangolin like pokemon, one with beige scales, the other with icy blue scale that slightly resembled an igloo, two tortoise like pokemon, one with beige skin and a rock shell, the other with the same, the other with the same, but with something akin to facial hair and a rock launcher on it's back,a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body, a purple four winged bat like pokemon, a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation, a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, a dainty, bipedal Pokémon that is small in stature and white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body, Four bear like Pokemon, one brown and tan, one white and icy blue, one black and white and one pink and black, a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes, a green fairy that seemed to resemble a plant, and a Meowth with a pink bow and a necklace. When Tom noticed them, he had a face that showed both fear, and love. Ash looked at him alarmed and pointed at the "You know those people and Pokemon?"

Meowth shook his head "I only know two"

He points at Arianna "Arianna is one of the banes of my existence"

Then he points at Meowzie and had hearts for eyes "And Meowzie is the love of my life!"

Ash looked at him a bit shocked "So why aren't you with her?"

He shook his head "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to focus on rescuing them!"

After a long and intense battle, all of the team rocket members were tied together while Ash was scanning the pokemon, Zack and Darwin were training, the women were talking amongst themselves, and the Pokemon were eating Pokemon food, except Tom who was building up courage to talk to Meowzie. Then, the Pokemon that were saved came over to eat as well. The Sandshrews, Golems, and Ursaring Pangoro and Beartic considered themselves brothers. Crobat said that he was from Transylvania, and was named Dracula after his ancestor and distinctively mentioned coming from royalty. The trio said that they were pretty much inseparable by birth and we're named Grizz Pan-Pan and Ice bear. They also acted and ate like humans despite being pokemo. Grizz was surprisingly outgoing and made new friends easily, Pan-Pan was REALLY socially awkward, and Ice Bear was, well, Ice Bear. Scizor, named Slasher, admitted that his trainer abandoned him because he thought Slasher was too scary to him. Meloetta, nicknamed Melody, kept on thank Ash in a sweet manner for rescuing her. Meowzie admitted to Tom that she had thought of him since the last time. She also admitted that when he became a hero and saved her, she fell in love with him.

Than an Officer Jenny came by and arrested the grunts. She WAS about to arrest Arianna as well, but then Arianna stopped her by pointing out "Wait a minute! Don't old villains get a chance to redeem themselves by going on journeys!?"

Officer Jenny was about to say something, but then she slowly took out an rulebook and read carefully. Then she got red in frustration "DAMMIT !... Yes you can, but only with a traveling companion."

Being desperate for freedom, she gestured to Ash and yelled out "I can travel with him!"

Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow "The same boy you attacked?"

Arianna nods, while ash pull Officer Jenny aside and whispered "Don't worry, my punishment for her will badder than any jail cell you give her"

Ash then whispered the rest of it all to her, which caused Jenny to blush in surprise that e would do such a thing, but nodded in agreement. She left in agreement, and left with only the grunts, while Ash told Arianna to meet him in the caves without any clothes. Once she did,however, she was ambushed by Ash, who was also in his birthday suit. Arianna yelped in surprise and froze, giving Ash time to penetrate her, by ramming his cock up her soft delicate butt. She whimpered "W-why are you doing this?"

"Why this is your punishment~!"

Arianna whimpered like a child as Ash made the harder love she'd ever feel. He thrashed around in her butt while groping her boobs like heck, making her feel intense pain, while also feeling intense pleasure. It lasted on for three good hours, and involved switching from ass to puss and back, before she passed out. Deciding that was enough, due to the fact he cummed a lot, he pulled out and discovered that his cock was still large. He then heard a silent moan coming from behind him, so he turned around and discovered his greninja was in anthro form fingering herself. He knew she needed relief, so he called out "Hey, do you mind if I relief you?"

She nodded and said "Yes master Ash, please do"

Then, the greninja spread her legs, allowing Ash to penetrate her. As soon as he did, she moaned in ecstasy, which prompted Ash to massage her boobs with one hand, groped her butt with the other, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. The two continued their sex act until Ash cummed. After Ash expelled all his cum inside her, she slip off of him and walked over to the nearby lake to lay her egg. As she finished, she became with water like aura and started to change shape. Meanwhile Ash was standing all alone naked with his still erect shaft. "Well, wouldn't you believe it? Even after all the sexual pleasure it got, it still wants more."

Then a meek voice said "Perhaps I could remedy that, master Ash?"

Ash turned and saw Melody in anthro form naked. Smiling he said "You'd do that for me Melody?"

She nods slowly "Thanks, you're a peach Melody"

Melody nodded and spread her legs, allowing Ash to penetrate her. As soon as he did, she moaned in ecstasy, which prompted Ash to massage her boobs with one hand, groped her butt with the other, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. The two continued their sex act until Ash cummed. After Ash expelled all his cum inside her, she slip off of him and walked over to the nearby forest to lay her egg. Whilst she did that, Ash noticed that his dick was almost done for the night "Alright, one more and that should be it."

Then he heard a familiar voice say "What do you say we go for round two~?"

Ash turned around and saw his greninja still in anthro form, but more resembling him. Ash nods and quickly penetrated. As soon as he did, he felt more pleasure on his dick than the last time and moaned along with her in ecstasy. The double pleasure continued when Ash massaged her boobs with one hand, groped her butt with the other, making him feel sensational pleasure, whilst the two shared deep, passionate kiss. The two continued their sex act until Ash cummed. Then, with a yawn from them both, they both went to sleep in each other's arms while greninja laid an egg that had red, black, and red. Together, the two dreamed of what they would accomplish

Well that's the end of chapter 5.

Here is the list of names of Ash's kids with the girls

Ash X Rainbow the Ho-oh: Niji rainbow

Ash X Dawn: Yoru Berlitz

Ash X Arianna: Gin Silver

Ash X Greninja: Kaeru Ketchum

Ash X Melody the Meloetta: Chui Music

Ash X Ash-Greninja: Satoshi Ketchum So please, review, tell me what you think, and always make suggestions for the stories. Until next time, I gotta go fast!


End file.
